<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A DC Christmas Date by BrideofKyloSolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534128">A DC Christmas Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo'>BrideofKyloSolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Report (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of (Smutty/Fluffy) Fanfics – day 10</p><p> </p><p>Daniel and Emilia enjoy a rare Christmas date in DC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jones (The Report)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A DC Christmas Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The soft buzz of the lights flickering was the only sound echoing through the room.  Daniel looked at the clock on his computer screen and couldn’t believe the time; it was nearly 6:30.  He pursed his lips and picked up his cellphone.</p><p>     <em>You still at the office</em>? he wrote out.</p><p>     <em>Yes,</em> came the reply.</p><p>     <em>Dinner?</em></p><p>
  <em>     What did you have in mind?</em>
</p><p><em>     Italian?</em> he inquired.</p><p>     <em>Sounds good.  Where’d you have in mind?</em></p><p>
  <em>     Il Canale?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Sounds yummy.  I’ll meet you there in 30 XOXO</em>
</p><p>     Daniel smiled.  He quickly gathered his things and headed out.  He had a few errands he needed to do before he met his dinner companion.</p><p>     “You’re off early,” Rich, the security guard at the side entry door commented as Daniel scanned his badge out.</p><p>     “Yeah, I got plans,” he said.</p><p>     Rich gave him a mischievous smile.  “Well, you have fun.”</p><p>     Daniel thanked him and headed out.</p><p>     Before long, he was seated at a tiny table tucked into the corner of a chic little Italian restaurant.  He was checking the time on his watch when his wife of a year, Emilia walked in.  He smiled as he stood up.</p><p>     “Hey, <em>mi amor</em>,” she greeted him and kissed him on the lips.</p><p>     He returned the kiss and helped her out of her winter coat.  He then pulled out her chair for her.  She thanked him warmly.</p><p>     “So how was your day?” Daniel asked her as she placed her napkin in her lap.</p><p>     “Busy as ever,” Emilia replied.  “And boring, honestly.  How was yours?”</p><p>     “Same old, same old,” he replied as their waiter came up to their table to take their drink order.</p><p>     They both ordered sodas and an appetizer of bruschetta with mozzarella to start.</p><p>     They continued to chat about their day and various mundane things while looking over the menu.  The waiter came back with their drinks and they ordered their food, him a calzone and for her, an order of lobster ravioli.</p><p>     Emilia reached over and squeezed Daniel’s hand.  “I’m glad you were able to get off early.  I miss having supper with you.”</p><p>     Daniel returned the gesture.   “I miss it too.  We’ve just been so busy with everything going on.  I swear I’m the only one doing anything.”</p><p>     “I know that feeling,” she remarked.  “Every time a new bit of work comes in, everyone else is suddenly too busy to do anything, except for gossiping, of course.”</p><p>     Daniel laughed at her comment as the waiter brought their appetizer.  They dug in.</p><p>     “Want to go see the Walk of Lights in Meadowlark?” Emilia asked as they finished up.  “I got free tickets at work.”</p><p>     “Sure,” Daniel replied.</p><p>     Emilia smiled as the waiter brought their food.  They ate, taking their time as they enjoyed each other’s company; they finished their meals and headed off to the Meadowlark Gardens to see the various lights on display.</p><p>     “I can’t believe I’ve never thought to come here before,” Daniel remarked as they walked hand in hand under an archway.</p><p>     Emilia nodded.  “I’ve actually only just heard of it this year,” she said.</p><p>     “Really?”</p><p>     She nodded.  “One of the other staff members mentioned it at lunch one day.  I completely forgot about it until I got the free tickets.”</p><p>     Daniel lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.  “Well, I’m glad you remembered.”</p><p>     She kissed him on the cheek.  “You’re very welcome.”</p><p>     They sat down on a bench.  Emilia leaned against her husband’s shoulder, the two of them just enjoying each other’s company.</p><p>     “We should have gotten married here,” Daniel suddenly remarked.</p><p>     “Well, we were both busy,” she replied.  “And we didn’t have a whole lot of money at the time.  We were both pretty fresh out of college.”</p><p>     “True,” he said.  “I just wish I could at least have given you an engagement ring.”</p><p>     “I don’t care about that,” Emilia told him.  “I have you, that’s the most important thing.”</p><p>     Daniel smiled and kissed her on the lips.  They resumed looking at the various lights.  He suddenly pulled a ring box out of his coat pocket and placed it on her knee.</p><p>     Emilia gave him a funny look and opened the box; inside was a simple ring.</p><p>     “Daniel,” she gasped.</p><p>     He smiled and took the ring out.</p><p>     “I hope it’s not bad luck to ask you if you’ll marry me again,” he said as he placed the ring on her shaking left hand.</p><p>     Emilia could only nod.  “Yes,” she managed to say and threw her arms around him as it started to snow.</p><p>     It was the perfect end to a perfect date.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>